Nigregus
Blizzard |ailments = Frostbite Corrupted Poison |weaknesses = Dragon |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko (adopted by Werequaza86) }} Nigregus are Fanged Beasts. Physiology Nigregus bear a strong resemblance to Clydesdale horses. They possess a straight facial profile, a broad forehead, and a wide muzzle. They have an arched neck, high withers, and sloped shoulders. They have pitch black fur with gray markings on the face, feet, and muscular legs. Dark purple spines similar to rose prickles are present on their head, back, legs, and tail. The hooves are dark purple as well. Abilities Nigregus produce a chilling, snow-like dust from their bodies, which dulls its prey's ability to escape. The spines on their body secrete an incredibly potent toxin that is similar to the poison utilized by Duremudira. The poison sometimes oozes out of the spines and forms puddles on the ground. Ecology Taxonomy *Order: Perissodactyla *Family: Apocalequus *Species: Nigregus Habitat Range Nigregus and its kin prefer to live in temperate and tropical areas. Ecological Niche Nigregus are omnivores, and have an appetite that rival the likes of Deviljho and Nakarkos. What makes Nigregus worse, however, is that they will willingly feast on plant matter, unlike Deviljho and Nakarkos which are both carnivores. This means that a Nigregus can potentially devour *all* forms of food in an area, making it uninhabitable for other creatures. Should a Nigregus pull this off, it will most likely just leave the area and migrate to a new environment to eat. Biological Adaptations Nigregus produce and manipulate a cold, snow-like dust from their bodies. What this dust is exactly is unknown, but it appears to be something similar to dandruff. The spines on their body secrete a very lethal toxin that also has acidic properties. Once the venom makes its way into a victim's bloodstream, it will quickly sap their strength until they stop moving. If the venom comes into contact with skin, it will cause significant burns and irritation. Like its relatives, their powerful, muscular legs allow them to run incredibly fast and deliver kicks that can smash rocks. Behavior Nigregus is the most aggressive of its kind, as they will attack prey on sight. Materials Low Rank This monster cannot be fought in Low Rank. High Rank This monster cannot be fought in High Rank. G Rank Equipment Armor Blademaster Skills: Alloy Stomach, Scavenger, Rationer, Wrath Awoken Gunner Skills: Alloy Stomach, Scavenger, Rationer, Wrath Awoken Weapons Quests 8★ Quests Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★★ *Body = ★★ *Front Legs = ★ Element *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ★★★ Status *Poison = ✖ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★★ Notes *Nigregus and its relatives were inspired by the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Nigregus is specifically based on the Black Horse. The Black Horse often symbolizes Famine. *Nigregus' head and front legs can be broken. *Nigregus' is also immune to becoming poisoned. It is, however, extremely vulnerable to being put to sleep. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Blizzard Element Monster Category:Frostbite Monster Category:Corrupted Poison Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Werequaza86